Henrietta Warren (Mroczne Wojny)
Henrietta Warren - tajemnicza usagi pochodząca z okolic Mirai, obecnie sprawująca funkcję władcy państwa zwanego Monarchią Erydanu, które pomimo ogromnych trudności sama zdołała powołać do życia. Ze świętą misją powstrzymania zagrożenia ze strony cieni, niezwykłymi mocami jakie ma do swej dyspozycji, dość niejasnym pochodzeniem, usagi jest istotą niezwykle kontrowersyjną, zwłaszcza w oczach przedstawicieli wyższych klas społecznych. Historia Już sama historia Henrietty zaczyna się dość nietypowo. Dziewczyna nie urodziła się jak większość usagi, na terenach lasów i wybrzeży jezior Mirai, lecz w orkowym obozie na terenie Straceńczych Pól. Jej matka, wzięta do niewoli w czasie orkowego rajdu, służyła za zabawkę różnorakiego użytku w rękach jednego z weteranów tegoż klanu. Praktycznie wszystkie dzieci jakie rodziła kobieta, były niemalże natychmiast zabijane i w najczęstszych przypadkach zjadane. Skuta kajdanami i zmuszana do jedzenia matka Henrietty nie była nawet w stanie odebrać sobie życia, pomimo piekła jakie przeżywała. Warren miała podzielić los swych sióstr, jednak kiedy ork chwycił ją za głowę aby roztrzaskać małego królika o ziemię, coś się stało i słowo coś nie jest tu użyte przypadkowo. Ork zatoczył się w miejscu, a następnie ze wszystkich otworów jego ciała zaczęła płynąć krew, kilka minut potem dosłownie wydalił on swoje narządy wewnętrzne, a następnie padł nieprzytomnie na ziemie i zdechł. Henrietta litościwie odebrała swojej matce życie, poprzez dźgnięcie ją nożem w serce, a następnie dokonała masakry w obozie orków. Na jej komendę w wiosce zjawił się zastęp duchów odzianych w rozgrzane do czerwoności kolczugi, z płonącymi, czarnymi jak smoła kościami zamiast ciał, które stale płonęły ogniem. Same duchy wydawały z siebie nieludzkie wrzaski w czasie ataku, a swymi potężnymi płonącymi ostrzami rąbały one ciała przeciwników, rzadziej szarpiąc ich na kawałki gołymi, kościstymi palcami i zębami. Gehenna orków trwała kilkadziesiąt minut, zanim ostatni zielonoskóry nie padł z rąk samej Henrietty, będącej wówczas wciąż niemowlęciem. W późniejszym czasie, wyzwoleni z obozu niewolnicy, jacy jakimś cudem dotarli do Mirai opowiadali o złotowłosym dziecku, które samodzielnie unicestwiło klan orków z użyciem zastępu boskich istot, a następnie zniknęło równie nagle jak się pojawiło. Wielu uznało to za bujdę, jak zawsze jednak znalazła się nieliczna grupka istot, która zaczęła czcić ową istotę, a że Mirai było bardzo otwarte na tego typu kulty, nikt nie miał problemu z egzystencją tejże grupy. Henrietta wcale nie udała się jednak do Mirai, a zamiast tego postanowiła w pierwszej kolejności udać się na podróż po Fiarze. Już wtedy kobieta wydawała się wiedzieć czego szuka. W pierwszej kolejności udała się w podróż po ziemiach na południu, odwiedzała miasta takie jak Counterhood czy Bakencoven szukając informacji na temat tajemniczego, mrocznego zagrożenia o niesłychanej zdolności do korumpowania dusz. Nasłuchała się w owych miastach wielu opowieści, żadna jednak nie pasowała do jej opisu. Kobieta zdążyła jednak rozbić kilka ataków barbarzyńców z Gór Skowytu, a ponieważ i oni nie zdradzali oznak korupcji cienia, usagi udała się na północ. Idąc wzdłuż wybrzeża odwiedzała takie miejsca jak Wieczna Puszcza czy Kryształowy Półwysep, nic jednak nie wskazywało na to, aby mieszkańcy tych miejsc wiedzieli o jakim zagrożeniu mowa. Mistycy także nie dostrzegali niczego w przyszłości, niczego poza nadchodzącą wojną, jednak była to wojna kierowana zwykłą ambicją typową dla elfów, a nie podyktowana żadnym celem wyższym. Finalnie króliczyca, będąca już wtedy małym dzieckiem, zawitała do Elementaris, gdzie zdołała zaimponować wielu magom swoją zdolnością do panowania nad duchami, jednak żaden z magów nie wyczuwał niczego podejrzanego w strukturze magii. Przedarcie się przez Straceńcze Pola nie było łatwym zadaniem i wymagało brutalnej pacyfikacji kolejnych band orków, goblinów, trolli, a także szwendających się po tamtych terenach wilkołaków i demonów. Z każdym takin incydentem kobieta uwalniała kolejnych ludzkich niewolników, a ci zanosili informacje o cudownych mocach kobiety do Mirai, gdzie kult usagi zdobywał nowych i coraz bardziej oddanych wyznawców. Finalnie jednak kobieta dotarła do Margoth, gdzie wpadła w sam środek walki między mieszkańcami enklaw, orkami jacy próbowali przekroczyć owe góry, oraz zmutowanymi hordami z Nieznanych Krain, które szlakami Pasma Rozjemcy dostali się aż do ludzkich osiedli. W walce kobieta opowiedziała się po stronie natywnych mieszkańców obszaru i ze wsparciem swej hordy duchów przegnała orkową bandę, a następnie szybko rozprawiła się z bestiami z Nieznanych Krain, które początkowo podejrzewała o bycie tym, czego szukała. Po krótkich oględzinach z żalem stwierdziła, że spaczenie magiczne tych istot, chociaż na pierwszy rzut oka podobne, w kilku aspektach było biegunowo odległe od tego czego szukała. Walcząc zdołała jednak zaskarbić sobie szacunek i sympatie rodu Margoth, władców owej miejscowości, którzy udzielili kobiece wszystkich niezbędnych jej informacji wliczając w to gdzie powinna się udać potem. Przez Zjednoczone Marchie kobieta przekradła się bez większych trudności, szybki rzut oka na te miasta wystarczył aby uzmysłowić jej, że nie są one nijak spaczone, a informacje o wampirach na północy uspokoiły jej myśli o finalnym spotkaniu swego zagrożenia. Nie wiedząc co dokładnie ma zrobić kobieta udała się do Sternstadtu, w drodze do którego napadła ją banda nieludzi, którzy przed śmiercią wyznali jej dokładną lokalizację Faraway, oraz oczyściły z podejrzeń kolejny obszar na mapie. Usagi dotarła w końcu do Sternstadtu, gdzie ponownie odkryła, że nie ma czego się obawiać i że nie ma sensu iść na południe. Volitans było sporym, silnym i dobrze zorganizowanym państwem, gdyby cienie je dopadły, już dawno Imperium rozpoczęłoby swoją ekspansję. Jednakże, w trakcie pobytu w Sternstadzie kobieta dowiedziała się o potężnym Żelaznym Nomadzie imieniem Axis, który przemierza Morze Traw zbierając ze sobą kolejne klany wojowników, które dołączają do niego nieraz bez stawiania najmniejszego oporu. Licząc na to, że będzie to to czego szuka, kobieta udała się na wyprawę po Morzu Traw. Chociaż widok nie był tym czego kobieta się spodziewała, nie była rozczarowana. Axis był potężnym wojownikiem, zdolnym do zjednoczenia nomadów, na dodatek władał ciekawymi, bardzo podobnymi do jej własnych, mocami magicznymi. Króliczyca, po dość długiej i intensywnej konwersacji w namiocie mężczyzny zdołała przekonać go aby wyruszył on na wschód, gdzie Henrietta chciała zacząć tworzyć podwaliny swego państwa, które miało przeciwstawić się zagrożeniu ze strony cieni. Wszystko wskazywało na to, że cienie nie przybyły jeszcze na planetę, miała więc przewagę czasową i zamierzała ją wykorzystać. Jednak kiedy przemierzała Straceńcze Pola, kobieta doznała wizji, ujrzała w niej potężną czarną fortecę, wysoką jak góra i czarną niczym otchłań, widziała morze czerwonych chorągwi z pająkiem w herbach, a nad owymi chorągwiami widziała masy upiornie mrocznych, skrzydlatych stworzeń zrodzonych z pustki o nieregularnym kształcie. Tej samej nocy, kobieta dostrzegła kometę spadającą w rejony Kryształowego Półwyspu. Nie było wątpliwości co do tego co konkretnie widzi kobieta, natychmiast ruszyła ona do Mirai, wcześniej udając się do zaświatów, gdzie dopadła ducha Celestyny Ami i zmusiła go do posłuszeństwa, zdobywając w ten sposób wiedzę gdzie poszukiwać legendarnej złotej włóczni, która zaginęła krótko po śmierci usagi. Uzbrojona w święty relikt miasta, kobieta powróciła do niego, by po szybkim rozprawieniu się z klanem Żelaznych Nomadów, jaki usiłował zagarnąć miasto dla siebie, przejąć nad nim całkowicie kontrolę. Już wtedy kobieta zamierzała wykorzystać usagi w roli swej armii, musiała jednak pozbawić jakoś inne usagi blokady agresji, którą sama nie dysponowała. W tym celu kobieta wdarła się do piekieł, gdzie swoją włócznią i wraz z armią duchów na komendę wyrąbała sobie drogę w ścianie demonów, aż nie dopadła potężnego demona znanego jako Asmodai, utożsamiającego siedem grzechów głównych. W tytanicznym pojedynku, kobieta zdołała powalić potężnego demona i wyrwać z niego część odpowiedzialną za grzech gniewu, po czym powróciła do Mirai i nakazała sprowadzić sobie najbardziej niewinną, najspokojniejszą i najbardziej pokorną usagi jaka tylko istniała, dodatkowym warunkiem było tutaj aby łono dziewczyny było nieskalane, co był prawdziwie problematyczne, zważywszy na naturę usagi. Po prawie tygodniu poszukiwań przed oblicze Henrietty sprowadzono nie mające jeszcze nawet nastu lat dziecko, które samym swym niepewnym, skrytym spojrzeniem i uroczym głosem urzekło Henriette. Kobieta zabrała dziewczynkę do swych komnat i kazała jej nie przeszkadzać. Nikt nie wiedział, że kobieta złączyła duszę niewinnej usagi z esencją potężnego demona, a następnie z użyciem swych mocy uczyniła z usagi potężny rezerwuar duchowej energii, którą kobieta była w stanie sprzężyć z dowolnym usagi, tym samym usuwając blokadę agresji. Tak też narodziła się istota, która w późniejszym czasie znana będzie jako Biały Królik. Axis przybył na ziemie kobiety tak jak chciała tego Warren, było już jednak za późno, ludzie byli niegotowi do walki, usagi było stanowczo za mało do podjęcia walki, a cienie zajmowały kolejne terytoria szybko przywracając Tryiumwirat do pełni operatywności. Kobieta chciała uciekać, co wywołała potężne spięcie między nią a Axisem, które finalnie sprawiło, że kobieta była zmuszona uciekać zarówno przed cieniami jak i przed Żelaznym Nomadem. Początkowo kobieta chciała osiąść w Margoth, to jednak było nękane zbyt częstymi atakami na stabilny rozwój, podobnie zresztą jak każde większe osiedle Erydanu, Teokracja Mamirjo nie pozwalała jej na stworzenie sobie obrazu ikony świętej, a ten kobieta chciała wykreować, z kolei po Imperium Volitans kompletnie nie było wiadomo czego się spodziewać. Wybór padł więc na miejsce znane jako Wyspy Ku*wa Wyspiarskie, z których kobieta zaczęła kreować swoje nowe państwo. Wygląd Z wyglądu Henrietta zdecydowanie odstaje od stereotypowego usagi i to nie tylko ze względu na fakt noszenia broni i pancerza, ale ze względu na wszystkie warunki fizyczne. Kobieta wygląda zawsze poważnie, dostojnie, władczo, jej twarz nie jest ani trochę dziecinna czy niewinna jak to ma miejsce w przypadku zwykłych królików i wizerunku nie psują tutaj nawet jej sterczące uszy. Zamiast tego patrząc na kobietę każdy wie, że ma do czynienia z osobą poważną, pewną siebie i z całą pewnością taką, która nie zawaha się odebrać życia temu, kto stanie na jej drodze. Wygląd ten odstaje również od tych przedstawicielek usagi, które zyskały możliwość bycia agresywnymi, one podobne są głównie do Białego Królika, ich twarze są dzikie, bardziej "królicze", zdecydowanie odstające od tego czym usagi są na co dzień. Do schematu pasują tutaj tylko niektóre kapłanki, które Henrietta osobiście selekcjonuje spośród swych wyznawczyń. Oprócz twarzy kobieta różni się także w innych aspektach fizycznych od swych królików, po pierwsze, najpewniej za sprawą treningów stała się znacznie silniejsza, jest także dużo szybsza nie tylko w trakcie biegu, ale w ogólnej reakcji mięśniowej w postaci odruchów i znajduje to swoje odwzorowanie w postaci mięśni rąk i nóg, które są znacznie większe u tej króliczycy niż u zwykłych usagi. Henrietta jest także znacznie wyższa od zwykłego królika, przez co dorównuje swym wzrostem mężczyznom. Wszystko to składa się na raczej atletyczną sylwetkę, która jest bardzo różnie odbierana przez środowisko, kobieta zdaje się jednak nie przejmować żadnym z nich. Co więcej kobieta wydaje się nie starzeć, efekty degeneracyjne jej ciała najpierw zachodziły znacznie szybciej niż powinny, lecz teraz praktycznie całkowicie ustały, co jest dowodem na potencjał magiczny kobiety. Na co dzień Henrietta nosi się w białych, luźnych i przewiewnych lub w zależności od pogody ciężkich szatach, pokrytych złotymi haftami w postaci symboli swego państwa, rzadziej motywów królików. Ma to tworzyć jej pijar świętej istoty, który kobieta dodatkowo wzmacnia pokrywając swój strój odpowiednimi olejami, które sprawiają, że jej szaty są bielsze i lepiej odbijają promienie światła słonecznego, sprawiając, że kobieta wydaje się świecić. Wyposażenie Henrietta dysponuje bardzo nielicznymi, jednakże potężnymi przedmiotami jakich używa na polu walki aby osłonić się, lub pozbawić życia każdego przeciwnika na jej drodze. Większość z nich to artefakty jakie kobieta otrzymała od władców kolejnych miast kiedy ci przysięgali jej lojalność, rzadziej są to rzeczy zdobyczne na polu walki. - Egida Południa - Potężna zbroja płytowa wykonana przez krasnoludy z Południowej Marchii. Wykonana ze specjalnego stopu złota i dziwnego metalu znanego krasnoludom jako niyam, który jest znacznie wytrzymalszy od stali, ale dużo od niej lżejszy. Samego materiału krasnoludy uzyskały jednak bardzo niewiele, dlatego też Henrietta jest właściwie jedyną osobą na terenie Monarchii Erydanu, która ma taki pancerz. Złoty kolor dodatkowo umacnia wizerunek kobiety, a ochrona jaką gwarantuje sprawia, że kobieta nie musi obawiać się zderzenia z zaostrzoną kopią. - Święta Włócznia Celestyny - Odnaleziona przez Henriette w katakumbach pod Mirai włócznia świętej jest potężnym artefaktem przesyconym białą magią, który ma tą szczególnie specyficzną właściwość, że jest szczególnie skuteczny w walce przeciwko magii mroku oraz wszelkim tworom jakie zostały przez nią dotknięte. Dodatkowo broń ta wydaje się być zaklęta na jeszcze inne sposoby, gdyż jej grot jest praktycznie zawsze ostry, a zaostrzony jest do tego stopnia, że kobieta może bez lęku walczyć nią z przeciwnikami odzianymi w zbroje płytowe i kryjącymi się za tarczami. - Wicher - Śnieżnobiały rumak Henrietty podarowany jej przez mieszkańców Margoth. Jeden z najszybszych koni Erydanu, szybszy nawet od sprinterów usagi, doskonały do szarż na przeciwnika mających na celu złamać jego formację. - Amulet Tiary - Podarowany Henriettcie przez Teodora Avarova amulet na życzenie generuje potężne pole ochronne z białej magii, które blokuje praktycznie wszystkie ataki magią mroku i jej pochodnymi domenami. Dodatkowo amulet może być użyty aby rozpraszać efekty uroków rzucanych na jakiś obszar. Generuje wówczas oślepiający błysk światła. Charakter Z charakteru Henrietta jest dokładnie taka jaki kreuje obraz z pomocą wyglądu. Jest bezwzględna, metodyczna i zawzięta w swoich działaniach. Jeśli będzie musiała wyciąć masy bezbronnych istot aby przegnać cienie to z pewnością to zrobi i nie zawaha się nawet na sekundę. Naturalnie jest ona tutaj usprawiedliwiona, wszakże w cieniach dostrzega one istoty, które chcą pożreć dusze wszystkich istot żywych na świecie. W dyskusji jak i na polu walki zawsze stara się być agresywna, wzorem swych usagi w bitwe, robi co może aby uzyskać inicjatywę w starciu, a kiedy już takową zdobędzie, zrobi wszystko co w jej mocy aby zmiażdżyć oponenta i nie dać mu szansy na podjęcie jakichkolwiek działań, które mogłyby jej zaszkodzić. Ponieważ jest władcza, silna i pewna siebie, usagi dostrzegają w niej coś, co tak naprawdę już na wczesnym etapie życia jest u nich bardzo zaniedbywane. Widzą w Henriettcie obraz matki, która chce ochronić swe dzieci przed tajemniczym zagrożeniem i robi co w jej mocy, aby jej córki mogły wieść spokojny i bezpieczny żywot. Stwierdzenie to chociaż prawdą jest tylko częściowo, to w wystarczającym stopniu aby usagi nie tylko wierzyły, ale także kochały Warren. Zdolności Chociaż wielu podejrzewa ja o bycie potężną czarodziejką i bez wątpienia Henrietta potrafi władać magią dość skutecznie, aby przewyższyć swymi zdolnościami magów Sternstadtu, daleko jej do prawdziwych mistrzów arkanów jakich można odnaleźć w Elementaris, przynajmniej jeśli chodzi o standardowe zdolności magiczne. Warren jest bowiem mistrzynią spirytyzmu i wszystkiego co z nim powiązane. Potrafi nie tylko komunikować się z duchami, ale także zmuszać je do posłuszeństwa, jeśli trzeba to takowe pożerać, oraz "rozwijać" te duchy, które przypadną jej do gustu. Aby zobrazować efekt działania jej mocy, dość by powiedzieć, że jej kościana, płonąca gwardia, była niegdyś bandą zwykłych duchów w kształcie szkieletów, nie groźniejszych w boju bardziej od zapijaczonego obdartusa, próbującego kogoś ugryźć. Ale moce Henrietty nie kończą się tylko na kontroli nad duchami. Zaświaty są tajemniczym miejscem, każdy kto do nich trafia postrzega je zgoła inaczej, zwykle jednak nie ma wpływu na sam wygląd krainy dusz. Henrietta natomiast potrafi manipulować ich strukturą z naturalnością i skutecznością porównywalną do tej jaką mają potężne byty naturalnie zamieszkujące owe miejsce. Jest to szczególnie przydatne w pogoni za duchami, czy we włamywaniu się do miejsc, których strzegą takie właśnie istoty z zaświatów. O Henrietcie krąży jednak także wiele mrocznych plotek, mówi się że kobieta jest zdolna wyrwać czyjąś duszę z ciała danej osoby, że może rozerwać takową na strzępy całkowicie ją przy tym unicestwiając, lub że jedno dotknięcie wystarczy jej aby poznać wszystkie sekrety i grzechy jakie dana osoba skrywa w najgłębszych zakamarkach swojej duszy. Niezależnie od tego ile w owych stwierdzeniach jest prawdy, jedno jest pewne, Warren to śmiertelnie groźna kobieta, której nie wolno lekceważyć. Ciekawostki Warren wydaje się doskonale zdawać sobie sprawę z tego czym są cienie, wszakże wiedziała jak je rozpoznać, wiedziała skąd przybędą, twierdzi też że wie jak je pokonać, wszystko to jednak rodzi pytanie, na które usagi za nic w świecie nie chce odpowiedzieć, a brzmi ono: skąd wie? Chociaż sporo tym ryzykowała, Warren ostatecznie nie udała się w swojej podróży na tereny Gór Skowytu, oficjalnie dlatego, że spotkała mieszkańców na terenach wschodnich nizin, wielu spekuluje jednak, że kobieta wyczuwała w górach coś, co sprawiło że nie ruszyła w tamtym kierunku. Podejrzenia pojawiły się, kiedy Warren zabroniła wysyłać ekspedycji do krasnoludów z Zimowego Blasku. Kategoria:Mroczne Wojny Kategoria:Tale of Mysterious Creatures Kategoria:Postać Kategoria:Kobieta